Concealed ID
by MaRaMa-TSG
Summary: Based in the SEGA Sonic Universe, Is basically a dream I had. this story takes place in Station Squeare Sonic Adventure2 And it's enterily focused in Dr. RobotnikEggman at a whole diferent point of view. It could also be called, 'A day in Station Square'.


DISCLAIMER: This is a Dream-fanfic (The entire event was experienced in a dream with little alterations) and is completely around the SEGA character Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman). It has only altered slightly to improve the reading experience. You know who this characters belong to. And if it sounds too impossible, remember is fan fiction and if based in a dream… anything can happen. :

Enjoy!

**CONCEALED I.D.**

By: MaRaMa-TSG

Silence began to break as the big city awaked to a new day. It was still dark; the only thread of natural light was that of the morning's sun in the horizon. Some cars started, their owners probably heading to their respective jobs. Apartments and houses turned their lights on, children and teenagers getting ready for a new day of school, others of work. However, all was at ease, as it always was. That is why he always came at this time of the morning, when everything was tranquil. He always took a stroll. To have his deserved bit of peace, quiet. He came to breathe some fresh air at the seashore, something he never had at his base.

Today time went too fast, it was late. Too late for him. He had been fascinated by the marvelous meteor shower that happened that night. Only he knew about it, thanks to his advanced technology. Even though all he had to do to go back to his home was press a button on his remote control, he didn't. Today he wanted to walk. Walk on the city streets; see it from a different perspective and not the usual habitants-running-in-fear-from-his-machines perspective.

He looked at everything, read every piece of paper he found, every sign… but one piece of paper stapled on a pole caught his attention. He read it almost whispering. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik, A.K.A. 'Eggman'. Now takes part on the 10 Most Wanted Criminals list of Station Square." _Mmm…Number one, eh? _ He couldn't help but smirk and kept reading. "He's extremely dangerous and suspected to be always armed. He's considered a menace, remember that he's demented. If seen, contact the proper authorities as soon as possible. The last time he was seen he was wearing citizen clothing as shown in the picture below." He reads again a specific fragment more carefully as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

"DEMENTED! I'M A GENIUS!" He screamed suddenly in anger. He then looked around making sure he didn't attract any attention. Huffing somewhat annoyed he focused on the picture of the paper remembering the last time he came to the city. He mumbled "Accursed youngster, he must have had backup memory in his camera. I only took the main one of when I grabbed it. I should have broke the whole thing altogether when I had the chance."He looked at himself. He thought in a sarcastic manner. _Ah, great. I have the very same clothes I had that day. _ He raises his coat's collar and lowered his hat to hide his face. He put his hands on his pockets and began to walk in a hurry to the City Hall. The sun was already high, so it would be very easy to recognize him. Seeing an obese man walking his way to work was not such a weird sight, but one with a huge brown mustache and scientific goggles dangling from his chest was. Although he was wearing shades anyone who laid his eyes on him would notice it was him, it was the renowned 'mad man' Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he glanced at a store shelves and saw in the reflection a patrol car driving by the corner from behind him. It was coming very slowly, they could be looking for him. The patrol car stopped next to another man wearing clothes similar to his and searched him. After all, the doctor had bought those clothes in a very popular store of the city. He saw this as a chance to gain time and quickly crossed the street to the other side. He didn't notice another car approaching until he heard the tires shriek on the pavement by suddenly stopping. He jumped startled. His eyes widened and his heart momentarily stopped as he saw it was another patrol car. He swallowed hard as he looked at the police officer straight at the eyes. If he was caught they'll treat him worst than scum and he had absolutely nothing on him to defend himself. Contrary to what the ad said he wasn't always armed. _Why, of all days, did I have to choose today to stay a little longer? _ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the guard signal him to continue crossing, he then noticed that the guard had the morning sun on his eyes. He calmly continued his way.

The police officer kept going slowly and stared suspiciously as the doctor walked away. He felt his stare and went in the first store he saw. An electronics store. He pushed the crystal door and went directly at the young cashier. He had come to this store before; its owner knew who he was. Trying to hide his face to the young cashier, he placed a note at the desk.

"Can you give this to your boss?" He kept his voice low so it wouldn't be recognized. The youngster nodded and silently took the note heading to a door leading to the back of the building. In that very moment the doors opened and the very same officer that saw him cross the street came in. He seemed to be looking for something…or someone. The doctor took a glimpse at him over his shoulder and quickly looked forward again as he saw him staring back, hoping he didn't recognize him. A drop of cold sweat ran down his fore head as he stood perfectly still while he heard the guards steps closing in on him.

The door that the cashier went in earlier opened suddenly. His eyes moved side to side desperately searching for a way out.

"Greetings cousin…!" The doctor raised his head somewhat startled but an instant smile took shape on his face as he saw the store's manager offering him a hug.

"I thought you had forgotten to come today." He hugged the doctor who had no choice but to hug back feeling a little uncomfortable. It was something he wasn't used to but he knew the reasons. He leaned closer to the manager's ear and whispered. "I could use your help again." The manager gave him a pat on the back and looked at the officer then signaled to the youngster that stayed behind.

"Boy…" He said loudly. "…Show our officer here the new alarm system I installed." The officer stared confused as the youngster pulled on his shirt. "I'm…I'm sorry but I'm on duty." The store manager looked annoyed all of a sudden. "Nonsense, the police department has been bugging me about it long enough. It won't take long." As the officer disappears to the back of the store along with the young boy, the manager showed our doctor a hidden backdoor behind a box file in his office. He noticed it lead to the other side of the street. The store's manager whispered to him once more. "How could I ever let down my best costumer?" The doctor shook his head chuckling softly, made goodbye gesture with his hand and went outside.

He kept walking along the sidewalk constantly looking over his shoulder somewhat nervous. Suddenly, he heard what he's feared to hear all morning. "HEY, YOU! Freeze!" He ignored this, hoping he wasn't talking to him. "I TOLD YOU TO FREEZE, EGGMAN!" The doctor looked back, his eyes widened when he saw a G.U.N officer running towards him. _OH, SH…_ He suppressed his thoughts as if he needed to concentrate and started running away from the cop. It was only one now, but later others would join and he wouldn't have a chance. He had to get away no matter what.

They both crossed street after street. For his weight, the doctor had a good physical condition or, perhaps, a very big dose of adrenaline. Not something impressive, after all he's just a man like any other and not a machine as some people had rumored. However, he did manage to keep a good distance between his freedom and being sentenced to life in jail. Maybe he would escape the death penalty because of his alleged mental problems, like megalomania.

As he reached a corner he looked around, searching for an escape route. He saw a pile of sand near a construction site, behind it a large iron fence about 10-12 feet high. He made a quick calculation, got a head start and rushed towards the sand pile as fast as his feet allowed him. The cop hadn't arrived at the corner yet when the doctor leaped from the peak of the sand pile, grabbed a hold the higher bar of the fence and pulled himself upward with both hands grunting as he crossed to the other side of it. The cop arrived at the corner the exact moment the doctor made contact with the ground at the other side as he fell perfectly on his feet. His hat fell off with the force of the impact confirming the cop he had been chasing the right person but the cops thoughts were soon replaced by far more important ones…_How the hell did he ever jumped that? _… The doctor picked up his hat, placed it back on his bald head then looked at the cop straight at his eyes, smiled and tipped his hat. He rushed away disappearing behind the unfinished building. The cop walked closer to the fence as if he had the same intentions to jump over it but soon discarded the idea; he knew that no matter how much he tried he'd never be able to jump it. He took his radio, turned it on and got it close to his face. "Attention all units! Subject is heading towards the freeway. He could try and steal a vehicle for his escape."

When he arrived at the main streets he quickly looked around searching for a way to escape any police pursue. He saw two parked cars one at each side of the narrow streets. A small sports car parked at the right and a van at the left. They were so close that a small truck could barely go trough if it wasn't for the fact that the sports car was parked farther back.

He noticed a 'Hummer' and his brain started quickly working again. He waited, as if calculating something. He noticed how the driver of the vehicle was distracted with some children on the back seat and wasn't paying attention to the road. It was about to go over a speed bump. _Perfect_…He took a running start towards the sport scar he stepped over the hood then on the roof. Immediately he jumped and landed on top of the van across the street. He waited for the right moment, until the truck passed over the speed bump.

**BLAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The driver stopped without warning nearly making the doctor loose his balance and fall off but he grabbed onto the metal bars of the hood. He lay down as low as he could. The driver looked out the window and saw he was on top of the speed bump. "Goddamned bumps!" He kept grumbling and accelerated. The doctor stayed put but his plan wasn't staying on that truck for long. He had other things in mind.

A patrol car zoomed by the Hummer but the height of it prevented them from seeing him. As his ride advanced, it got closer to a parked 18-wheeler. He kneeled slowly and as he got closer, he managed to stand maintaining his balance. When he was passing right beside it he jumped straight towards that space between the Truck and the wagon. His coat flowed behind him. His four extremities made contact with the target at once, just like a feline would have done when leaping towards a tree and grappling on it. A siren can be heard at a distance and closing in, fast. He moved further in between the Truck and its wagon. When the patrol car reached the street, it slowed down. This gave him enough time to climb up to the top of the wagon before the cops could spot him. Once there he laid on his back and heard how the patrol car stopped near the truck. It sounded like they were speaking to someone, probably the truck driver. As the adrenaline reached its normal levels, he started feeling exhausted. He didn't feel the strength to move anymore. If the cops had indeed found him it was over. While struggling to keep his eyes opened he heard the truck's door open, then close, how the truck started an slowly accelerate as it started moving. He had no idea where it was going and quite honestly, at that moment, he didn't really cared.

He was too tired to worry.

…too tired…

…

Continue…?


End file.
